The story of my imagination.
by Soeng
Summary: Q wants a wife. It's not Janeway or anyone else on the schip, it's .... find out!


Authors note; my mind has a mind on its own, and that mind has an own mind and that mind....And I simply LOVE Q  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own the characters, so be nice and don't sue me... (Except for myself, Soeng)  
  
English isn't my first language, so please pay no attention to the spelling mistakes...  
  
Star Trek - Voyager  
  
Have you ever got sucked into the tv? No, I'm not high, stoned, drunk or something, but I was. No really..., don't leave......wait.......!! *sigh*. That happens to me all the time...people leave because they think I'm insane. But I'm going to tell you my story, whether you like it or not. I really was sucked into the tv. (My mom told me; don't sit too close in front to the tv, but I didn't listen, ofcourse) I was watching Star Trek (alone, cause my family doesn't like Star Trek, and I do) There was an episode with Q in it, so I was simply obsessed by the tv. On tv Q appeared on board of Voyager and was telling he wanted a wife because he 'was bored' (as usual) Janeway was attempting to get rid of him, but it didn't work.  
  
"I suggest you leave my ship and go back where you came from." she said in a I-am-losing-my-patience-voice.  
  
"Yes, but I want a wife." Q turned himself into a child and said: "I want an wife. If I don't get a wife very soon, I am going to cry. WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. I want a wife, and no I don't want a cookie... well, I want a wife AND a cookie.   
  
He turned himself back into a man (much better) and pointed at Janeway "Do I want you? Noooo, I don't want you. Do I want you?" (Pointing at B'ellana) "No way! No I want YOU" and pointed at me. I was eating, so with full mouth and a very dull looking face I mumbled: "Who? Me?" "Yes I mean you, Soeng, so get your lazy butt over here!" I was still looking very stupid with a fork full half-way my mouth, but I walked, just for fun, to the tv and touched it. I was pulled though, and I flew between the stars to Voyager. I fell on the bridge and looked around. (I must have looked awful, with a fork full of food and very big, dull eyes) Janeway walked over to me and said: "Welcome a board" Then I passed out.  
  
I woke up in sickbay. I looked around and saw the Doctor, so I rose from my bed and poked at his body, poked right trough, and passed out again.   
  
The next time I awoke was at night, so there was no one in sickbay. I arose and walked a little bit, shook my head and fell on the ground. Suddenly I heared laughter from behind me. When I turned around I saw Q, sitting on the bed. I turned again and wanted to walk away from him, but there was a force field. (I've always wondered how it feels to touch a force field, and it feels like a little jolt). "So..." he said with a typical I-want-to-say-something-important-sound in his voice. "What do you want?" I was a little irritated, and I made sure he knew I was. But I knew what he wanted and he knew I knew, get it? "You're new in this time, so we make this deal: you make yourself at home on this ship while I get to know you better." That sounded as a nice deal... some one who's watching you all the time while you get lost on Voyager, so I said: "What do you think I am, crazy or something?"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Bye!" There was a white flash and he was gone. @#$%&*! - Q. I was still very mad and then I heared: "Computer, lights". Janeway and Chakotay came in and activated the Doctor. "What shall we do with it?" Apparently, they assumed I was an alien. "Throw it off the ship." It seemed that Chakotay wasn't in a good mood today, so I said "Bad Chakotay, and what about the Prime Directive? Shame on you!"   
  
"Oh, it can talk!"  
  
"Well it is humanoid."   
  
"Yes but it is so different from humans."   
  
Now I got mad. "Is it safe to lower the force field?" "The only weapon it has are its teeth" Now I got really mad "But what if it's hostile" "I don't think it's hostile" "It knew my name."  
  
Now I got REALLY mad: "Can't you see I'm just a human!! I'm only from another time!! That....That... Q zapped me into this time. And I'm not IT, I'm SHE!! " The last thing I heared was "I told you she was hostile" and than I passed out AGAIN....  



End file.
